TERI MERI KAHAANI
by Kavin's Princess
Summary: HIII...THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION...IT IS BASED ON ACP,KAVIN,NIKHIL AND TWO NEW COPS...IT IS A LOVESTORY OF KAVIN AND NIKHIL AND HOW THEY FELL IN LOVE OF 2 GIRLS...IN MY FF, ABHIRIKA,DAREYA N RAJVI R MARRIED AND SACHIN-KAJAL N ISHYANT ARE IS TOO A FAMILY DRAMA ABT HOW ACP GOT HIS DAUGHTER...PLEZ READ N REVIEW...
1. NEW COMER!

TERI MERI KAHAANI

CHAPTER 1:NEW COMER…

IN BUREAU:

(IT WAS A RAINY DAY. BUT THERE WAS VERY LESS WORK. KAVIN AND DUSHYANT WERE HAVING A CHAT IN THE BALCONY. SACHIN WAS TYPING A REPORT ON HIS PC. SHREYA PURVI AND ISHITA WERE READING FILES.)

DUSH: (SUDDENLY) OH SHIT!MAIN TOH BHUL HI GAYA KI MUZHE EK IMP FILE COMPLETE KARNI HAIN ..

KAVIN: TOH JALDI JA AUR COMPLETE KAR…

DUSH:HAAN..TU CHAL RAHA HAIN ANDAR?

KAVIN: NAHI THODI DER RUKTA HOON…FREASH HAWA KHATA HU..

(DUSH LEAVES. SUDDENLY A GIRL COMES SAYING SOMETHING AND CARESSING HER DRESS.)

GIRL: (KEEPING HER UMBRELLA)OFFO! YEH BARISH…JAB AANA CHAHIYE TAB NAI AATI..PURI WET HOGAYI YAAR!

( KAVIN LOOKS AT HER BT SHE CONTINUES HER TALK AND CARESSING HER DRESS AND HAIR) WOH TOH ACCHA HOGAYA KI BUREAU PAAS HI THA VARNA…

KAVIN: (CUTS HER) EXCUSE ME…AAPKI TAREEF?

GIRL: (SHE LOOKS AT HIM N SEEING HER HE IS LOST.)JI..

(HE WAS LOOKING AT HER CONTINUEOUSLY. SHE WS BEAUTIFUL WITH HER WET , OPEN , LONG, BLACK HAIR,HER BLUE EYES AND WHITE, FAIR LOOKED SO GORGEOUS THAT ANYONE COULD FALL IN LOVE WITH HER.)HELLO?{IN KAVIN'S STYLE} AAPNE KUCH KAHA?

KAVIN: (COMIN TO PRESENT)JI…WO MAIN PUCH RAHA THA KI AAP HAIN KAUN?

GIRL:OH! I M SHRUTI MUZHE ACP SIR SE MILNA HAIN…

KAVIN: HAAN..WO ANDAR HAIN..JAIYE NA…

(SHE SMILES AND WALKS INSIDE BUREAU. KAVIN WATCHES HER WLKING WITH HER BOUNCY HAIR N HE TOO WLKS INSIDE.)

INSIDE BUREAU:-

( SHRUTI GOES INSIDE ACP'S CABIN AND EVERYONE GATHERS NEAR THE CABIN.)

SHRUTI: REPORTING ON DUTY,SIR…

ACP: WELCOME SHRUTI TO CID MUMBAI…

SHRUTI: THANX SIR…

ACP: MAIN TUMHE BAAKI COPS SE MILWATA HU…(BOTH COME OUT OF THE CABIN)

( ACP INDRODUCED HER TO EVERYONE.)

SHRUTI: HII EVERYONE…

EVERYONE: WELCOME TO CID…

SHRUTI: THANX…

ACP: TUM LOGON KE LIYE EK KHUSH KHABAR HAIN…

DUSHU: KYA SIR?

ACP: KAL HUM SAB GOA JAA RAHE HAIN GHUMNE…(ALL SURPRISED)

ALL: KYA?

ACP: HAAN…

KAVIN: MAGAR CASE AAYI TO?

ACP: USKA INTEZAAM MAINE KAR DIYA HAIN…TUM LOG USKI CHINTA MAT KARO..AB JAO…TAIYYARIYA KARO…(ACP LEAVES…ALL ARE HAPPY.)

ISHITA: WOW GOA!MATLAB BEAUTIFUL SEA BEACHES….(EXITED)

DUSHU: (WHISPERING IN HER EARS)TUMHARI TARAH…(HE SMILES N ISHU BLUSHES..)

KAVIN: (CLEARING HIS THROAT)AHM AHM!

ISHU: GALE MEIN KHARASH…(NAUGHTILY)ISKA KUCH KIJIYE,SIR.(ALL SMILE)

KAVIN: ISHU….BOHOT NATKHAT HOGAYI HO TUM….(IN FAKE ANGER)

(ALL THE OTHERCOPS WERE INTRODUCED TO SHRUTI…N ALSO ALL WERE VERY HAPPY TO KNEW ABOUT THEIR GOA TRIP)

IN THE FORENSIC LAB:-

(ACP WAS VERY SAD AND SALUNKHE WAS CONSOLING HIM..)

:- BOSS….HUM USE HI TOH DHOONDH NE JAA RAHE HAIN NA WAHA…

ACP: (SAD TONE) HAAN PAR WO MILEGIHI…YEH KAISE THAN SAKTE HAIN HUM….

DR.S: PAR KOSHISH TOH KAR SAKTE HAIN NA?

ACP: NAKUL KE BAAD MAIN NE AUR PALLAVI NE HUMARI BETI BHI KHO DI…

DR.S: YAAR…PEHLESE HI NEGATIVE THINKING MAT KAR…CHAL AB…..GOA JAANE KI TAIYARIIYA KARTE HAIN…HUH?

ACP: HAAN…(BOTH LEFT)

(ALL WERE BUSY IN MAKING PLAN FOR THEIR TRIP….EVERYONE ALSO WENT FOR THEIR SHOPPING…)


	2. BRAVE SHRUTI!

CHAPTER 2: BRAVE SHRUTI!

(IN AFTENOON PURVI N SHREYA WRE PACKING THEIR LIVE IN ONE HOUSE AS PURVI'S HUSBAND ,RAJAT,WAS ON 'S CELL BEEPED)

PURVI:HAAN SHRUTI…BOLO…

SHRUTI:KYA HUM SAB SHOPPING JA SAKTE HAIN?

PURVI:SHOPPING?HAAN YAAR…USKI TOH ZAROORAT HAIN HI…MERE PAAS UTNE ACCE DRESSES HAIN NAI…

SHRUTI: THIK HAIN.4 BAJE MILTE HAIN MAXUS MALL MEIN…MAIN TARIKA N ISHU KO BHI BATATI HOON..

PURVI:OK…BYE THEN

SHRUTI: YEP…BYE…(AFTER CUTTING THE CALL SHRUTI INFORMS TARIKA N ISHU.)

SHREYA: (COMIN THERE)KYA KEH RAHI THI SHRUTI?

PURVI: (TELLS HER ABT SHOPPING)CHALO READY HO JATE HAIN…

IN FRONT OD MAXUS MALL:-

(ALL GIRLS ARE GATHERED.)

SHRUTI: (LOOKING AT A RING WHICH TARIKA WAS WERAING)WOW!BEAUTIFUL RING TARIKA…KAHASE KHARIDI?

PURVI:ITS ENGAGEMENT RING, SHRUTI…ISKI AUR ABHI SIR KI SAGAAI HOGAYI HAIN NA…AUR SHAADI BHI..

ISHITA: SIRF YEHI NAHI…BALKLI SHREYA MAAM-DAYA SIR AUR PURVI MAAM-RAJAT SIR KI BHI SHAADI HOGAYI HAIN…

SHRUTI: RAJAT SIR SE NAHI MILI MAIN ABHI TAK..

PURVI: WO MISSON PE GAYE HAIN…AUR ISHI,TUNE YEH NAHI BATAYA KI TERI AUR DUSHYANT SIR KI SAGAAI HO GAYI HAIN…

ISHU: HAAN…(BLUSHES)

SHRUTI: OHH!AUR SHAYAD SACHIN SIR KI BHI SAGAAI HOGYI HAIN NA?

TARIKA: HAAN…MAGAR USKI KAJAL BHI MISSION PE GAYI HAIN…LEAVE IT…CHALO SHOPPING KARTE HAIN…

(THEN EVRYONE WENT IN THE MALL N FINISHED THEIR SHOPPING IN 1 HOUR.)

ISHU: BOHOT BHOOKH LAGI HAIN HAIN…CAFÉ ME CHALTE HAIN NA?

TARIKA:HAAN YAAR…MUZHE BHI…

PURVI: OK…

SHRUTI: MAIN WASHROOM JAAKE ATI HOON…

(SHE LEAVES TOWARDS RETURNING 6-7 BOYS BEGIN TEASING HER…ALSO TOUCHING N COMMENTING ON HER)

1 BOY: OYE HOYE!KYA LADKI HAIN…

BOY 2: HAAN YAAR…MAST MAAL HAIN…(HOLDING HER HAIND)

SHRUTI: AYE…CHODO MERE HAATH…

(BT THE BOYS CONTINUED THEIR MANNERS…THE BOYS MOVED MORE CLOSE TO HER…BUT AS SHE WAS A BRAVE COP,SHE KICKED ONE BOY BADLY N THEN STARTED FIGHTING WITH THE BOYS…ALL THE PEOPLE GATHERED THERE…WITHIN MINS SHE LAID ALL THE BOYS ON THE FLOOR…ALL THE PEOPLE GATHERED THERE CLAPPED N ALSO SHREYA,PURVI,TARIKA N ISHU CLAPPED…)

SHRUTI: (TO THE BOYS)SHARAM NAHI AATI TUM LOGON KO AISE LADKIYON KO CHEDTE HUE…AAJ YEH MERE SAATH HUA…KAL AGAR TUMHARE BEHEN YA BIWI KE SAATH HOTA TOH TUM LOGONKO GHUSSA NAHI AATA?(IN ANGER)AAGE SE AISA KABHI MAT KARNA…CHALO NIKLO EK MAUKA DETI HOON TUMHE…BHAGO…

OTHER BOY: MAAF KIJIYE BEHEN JI…(SOBBING)AAGE SE AISA KABHI NAHI KARENGE(LEAVES)

SHRUTI: AUR AAP LOG…(TO THE PEOPLE THERE)AGAR KOI KISI LADKI KO CHED RAHA HO TOH YUHI MAT DEKHIYE…US LADKI KI MADAT KIJIYE…MAIN EK CID COP THI ISLIYE FIGHTING KAR PAAYI…AGAR KOI AAM LADKI HOTI TOH SHAYAD NAHI KAR PAATI…(ALL THE CID GIRLS LEFT FROM THERE…)


	3. AAYA MAUSAM DOSTI KAA!

CHAPTER 3: AAYA MAUSAM DOSTI KA!

(AFTER FIGHTING, THE GIRLS ATE IN THE CAFETERIA N WNT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WAS LOOKING FOR A A SUDDEN A CAR STOPPED INFRONT OF HER.A PERSON WAS PEEPING OUT OF THE WINDOW OF THE CAR.)

PERSON: SHRUTI…CHALO MAIN TUMHE GHAR DROP KARDETA HOON…

SHRUTI: THANX KAVIN SIR…BT MAIN CAB SE CHALI JAUNGI…

KAVIN: BARISH SHURU HONE WALI HAIN…CAB NAHI MILENGI…MAIN CHOD DETA HOON CHALO…

SHRUTI:PAR….

KAVIN: PAR VAR KUCH NAHI….CHALO BAITHO ( A BIT LOUDER)

(SHE SAT BESIDE HIM N THEY DROVE SWITCHED ON THE MUSIC SYSTEM N THE MUSIC STARTED "AAYA MAUSAM DOSTI KA…" BOTH LOOKED AT EACH OTHER N SMILED…)

KAVIN : TUM KAHA REHTI HO?

SHRUTI: SHANTINAGAR…HOUSE NO.5

KAVIN: MAIN HOUSE NO.7 MEIN REHTA HOON…

SHRUTI: OHH!MAIN ABHI ABHI SHIFT HUI HOON WAHA…ISILIYE MUZHA PATA NAHI THA…

KAVIN :ITS ALL RIGHT…SO FRIENDS?(FORWARDS HAND TO SHAKE)

SHRUTI: CAR CHALAAIYE…GHAR AANE KE BAAD SHAKE HAND KARTI HOON…(SMILES)

(SHRUTI WAS SINGING THE SONG IN LOW VOICE BT KAVIN COULD LISTEN IT…HE WAS LOST IN HER MELODIOUS VOICE…)

"MAIN LADKI HOON…TUM LADKE HO…YU LAGTA HAIN….JAB MILTE HO

KE AAYA MAUSAM…DOSTI KA…KE AAYA MAUSAM…..DOSTI KA

RISHTA NAHI HAIN DONO KO PHRI BHI BAANDHE KOI DOR HAIN…

IS DOSTI KO KYA NAAM DE HUM YEH BAAT KUCH AUR HAIN…

DEEWAANAPAN…KEH SAKTE HO,,,,,DIL KI DHADKAN…..KEH SAKTE HO

AAYA MAUSAM DOSTI KA…..KE AAYA MAUSAM DOSTI KA….."

(BUT HE WAS BROKEN BY HER SUDDEN VOICE..)

SHRUTI: STOP THE CAR,SIR….MERA GHAR AAGAYA..

KAVIN: (STOPPING THE CAR) OHH!

(SHRUTI STEPS OUT OF THE CAR N KAVIN TOO.)

SHRUTI: AAIYE NA ANDAR , SIR?

KAVIN : (STEPPING OUT OF THE CAR)ARE NAHI…BAAD ME…(AGAIN FORWARDS HIS HAND) TOH HUM DOST HUE?

SHRUTI: (SHAKING HAND WITH HIM) OK…FRIENDS!

KAVIN : BYE THEN…SEE U TOMMORROW…GOOD NIGHT!

SHRUTI: GOOD NIGHT SIR…

(KAVIN SITS IN THE CAR N DROVES OFF…SHRUTI TOO GOES IN HER HOUSE..

BOTH SLEPT PEACEFULLY.)

MORNING 5.30 AM AT SHRUTI'S HOUSE:-

(SHRUTI WAS GETTING WAS IN HER BATH THEN HER DOOR BELL OPENED THE DOOR)

KAVIN: HII…GOD MORNING…

SHRUTI : GOOD MORNING SIR…MAGAR AAP YAHA?

KAVIN: TUMHE LENE AAYA THA..

SHRUTI: SIR AAPNE KYU TAKLEEF UTHAYI?

KAVIN: ARE ISMEIN TAKLEEF KI KYA BAAT HAIN?DOST HAIN NA HUM?

SHRUTI: PHIR BHI SIR…

KAVIN: TUM JALDI SE READY HO JAO..MAIN BAGS CAR MEIN RAKHTA HOON…

(SHE WENT INSIDE N HE WENT OUTSIDE TO KEEP THE BAGS IN THE CAR...WHEN HE RETURNED HE WAS LOST LOOKING AT SHRUTI'S BEAUTY…SHE WAS WEARING SKY BLUE LONG SKIRT WITH WHITE TOP N A BLUE SCARF ROUND HER NECK, HER HAIR OPEN N MATCHING BLUE ACCESSORIES..)

SHRUTI: SIR?(KNOWING HE WAS LOST A BIT LOUDER)SIR…CHALE?

KAVIN: (COMING OUT OF HIS THOUGHTS) HAAN….CHALO..(THEY DROVE OFF)

WHILE DRIVING:-

KAVIN: LAGTA HAIN BLUE COLOUR TUMHARA FAVOURITE HAIN…

SHRUTI: BOHOT ZYADA…(BOTH SHARE A SMILE)

(WITHIN HALF AN HOUR THEY REACHED WERE SITTING IN THE BUS.)

{SITTING ARRANGEMENTS:-ACP-SALUNKHE, ABHI-TARIKA, DAYA-SHREYA, FREDDY-PANKAJ, KAVIN-DUSHU, ISHITA-SHRUTI, PURVI-NIKHIL…*PURVI N NIK ARE JUST BEST FRIENDS*}(THE BUS DROVE OFF TO GOA…)


	4. ENJOYING TOGETHER!

CHAPTER 4: ENJOYING TOGETHER!

EVERYONE WAS BUSY TALKING WID EACH OTHER….ABHIJEET WAS GETTING BORED AS TARIKA WAS JUST TALKING WID SHREYA…SUDDENLY HE STOOD UP)

ABHI: SUNO…SUNO…SUNO(LOUDLY)(ALL GAZED AT HIM.) AAP SAB YAHA KABSE BAATIEN KAR RAHE HAIN..MAIN YAHA BOR HO RAHA HOON…CHALO ANTAKSHARI KHELTE HAIN…

ALL: YES…

ACP: TUM LOG KHELO MAIN AUR SALUNKHE TUMHE SUPPORT KARENGE..

ABHI: THIK HAIN…MERE AUR TARIKA KE TEAM MEIN FREDDY-PANKAJ & PURVI-NIKHIL..AUR DUSRI TEAM YAANI KI DAYA-SHREYA KI TEAM MEIN HOGE KAVIN-DUSHYANT & SHRUTI-ISHITA…

SHREYA: WOW!MATLAB FULL 2 ENJOYMENT,….(EXITINGLY)

DAYA: HAAN SHREYA…TOH PEHLE HUM ABHI KE TEAM KO GAANE KE LIYE LETTER DENGE…

ABHI: NAHI YAAR YEH GALAT BAAT HAIN…IDEA MERA THA YAAR DAYA…TUM HUMESHA HI AISA KARTE HO…(MAKING FACES)

DAYA: MAIN AISA HUMESHA NAHI KARTA…KUCH MAT BOL BOSS…

ABHI: KYA DAYA…HUMESHA HI AISA KARTE HO TUM..(LAUGHS)

DAYA: ABHI…

ACP: (INTERRUPTING HIM) TUM DONO ZHAGDE BAND KARO…,APNI PATNIYON KE SAAMNE TOH KAM SE KAM PATI JAISA BEHAVE KARO…(DAYA N ABHI MAKES SAD FACES WHILE ALL INCLUDING SHREYA N TARIKA LAUGHS) MAIN BATATA HOON…ABHI KI TEAM GAYEGI PEHLE…"P" SE..

TARIKA: "P"? (SHE SINGS N ALL THE TEAM MEMBERS JOIN HER)

"PEHLA PEHLA PYAAR HAIN…PEHLI PEHLI BAAR HAIN….

JAANKE BHI ANJAANA…AISA MERA YAAR HAIN…HOOO"

ABHI: "H"…AYA TUM PE DAYA…

DUSH: SIR MAIN GATA HOON…

DAYA: HAAN GAO

DUSH: "HUM TERE BIN AB REH NAHI SAKTE TERE BINA KYA WAJOOD MERA

TUZHSE JUDA AGAR HO JAYENGE TO KHUD SE HI HO JAYENGE JUDA

KYUKI TUM HI HO AB TUM HI HO ZINDAGI AB TUM HI HO SSSSS

CHAIN BHI MERA DARD BHI MERI AASHIQUI AB TUM HI HO…"

(HE SANG THE SONG LOOKING AT ISHU WHO WAS BLUSHING BADLY…)

(THEN THE ANTAKSHARI CONTINUED FOR SOMETIME…NOW IT WAS "K" ON DAREYA'S TEAM…)

SHREYA: PHRSE "K"(MAKING FACES)

KAVIN: (STARTS SINGING)

"KHWAB HAIN TU NIND HU MAIN…DONO MILE RAAT BANE

ROJ YAHI MAANGU DUA….TERI MERI BAATH BANE…BAAT BANE…..

MAIN RANG SHARBATON KA TU MITHE GHAT KA PAANI, MAIN RANG SHARBATON KA TU MITHE GHAT KA PANI..

MUZHE KHUD ME GHOL DE TO MERE YAAR BAAT BAN JAAAANI….

MAIN RANG SHARBATON KA TU MITHE GHAT KA PAANI…."

DAYA: YAAR KAVIN…AAGE GAAO NA…BOHOT ACCHA GAATE HO

KAVIN: MAGAR AAGE TOH LADKI GAATI HAIN…(AFTER A PAUSE)KOI BAAT NAHI SIR..MAIN JAANTA HOON EK LADKI KO JO BOHOT MADHUR GAATI HAIN..(LOOKING AT SHRUTI)

SHREYA: ACCHA? KAUN HAIN WO?

KAVIN: SHRUTI…(SHRUTI NODDED IN NO)

SHRUTI: NAHI…NAHI…

TARIKA: KYA NAHI NAHI…GAAO

FREDDY: HAAN..PLEZ

ACP: (IN FAKE ANGER)GAAO…

SHRUTI: (STARTS SINGING)

"MAIN NE TO DHIRE SE NINDON KE DHAAGE SE BANDHA HAIN KHWAB KO TERE…

MAIN NA JAHAN CHAHU NA AASMAN CHAHU AAJA HISSE MEIN TU MERE…

KAVIN: "MAIN DHANG CHAHATON KA TU JAISE KOI NAADAANI

MAIN DHANG CHAHATON KA TU JAISE KOI NAADAANI

MUZHE KHUD SE JOD DE TOH MERE YAAR BAAT BAN JAANI"

BOTH: "RANG SHARTON KA TU MITHE GHAAT KA PAANI

RANG SHARTON KA TU MITHE GHAAT KA PAANI…."

PANKAJ: (HAPPILY)YAAR TUMHE TOH SINGER BANNA CHAHIYE…BOHOT SWEET THA…

SALUNKHE: KAVIN…SHRUTI…DONO NE BOHOT HI MELEDIOUS DUET GAAYA…MANN KO BHAA GAYA..KYUN BOSS?

ACP: HAAN HAAN…BILKUL…

(THEIR JORUNEY CONTINUED…AFTER SOMETIME THEIR BUS STOPPED INFRONT OF A DHAABA FOR HAVING SOME SNACKS…..)


	5. SHRUTI'S CHILDHOOD

CHAPTER 5: ABOUT SHRUTI'S CHILDHOOD…

(THEIR JORUNEY CONTINUED…AFTER SOMETIME THEIR BUS STOPPED INFRONT OF A DHAABA FOR HAVING SOME SNACKS…..GIRLS WERE SITTING WAS SOMEWHAT SAD.)

TARIKA: SHRUTI..JABSE GOA JAANE KA DECIDE HUA TAB SE DEKH RAHI HOON TUM TENSED HO..

SHRUTI: NAHI TOH..(FAKE SMILE)

SHREYA: JHOOTH MAT BOLO..MAIN NE BHI OBSERVE KIYA HAIN

SHRUTI: WO…(SAD TONE) MOM-DAD & BHAIYYA KI YAAD AA RAHI THI..

PURVI: KAHA HAIN WO?

SHRUTI: MAIN NAHI JAANTI..

ISHI: MATLAB?

SHRUTI: (NERVOUSLY) MATLAB..JAB MAIN 1 SAAL KI THI TAB MUZHE MERE PARENTS NE ANAATHAASHRAM MEIN CHOD DIYA THA…BAS ITNA PATA CHALA KI MERE FAMILY KI JAAN KO KHATRA THA..WO KHATRA WO MUZHPE AANE NAI DENA CHAHTE THE ISLIYE MUZHE ORPHANAGE MEIN CHOD DIYA…UNKA NAAM , PATA YAHATAK KI UNKA CHEHRA BHI MUZHE YAAD NAHI…MAIN TOH ITNA BHI NAHI JAANTI KI WHO ZINDA BHI HAIN YA NAHI…(TEARS FORMED IN HER EYES) AUR YEH JO KUCH BHI HUA WO GOA MEIN HI HUA…(SHE QUICKLY WIPED HER TEARS SO THAT OTHERS CAN'T NOTICE…BT KAVIN NOTICED)

ISHI: (GIVING HER A SIDE HUG) AB CID TUMHARI FAMILY HAIN/

(SHRUTI GAVE A SMILE.)

SHREYA: SAHI KAHA…

(HERE, ACP TOO WAS & DAYA WERE TALKING ABOUT HIM.)

ABHI: YAAR DAYA, ACP SIR NERVOUS LAG RAHE HAIN…

DAYA: HAAN…PATA NAHI KYA BAAT HAIN..

ABHI: UNKI HEALTH TOH THIK HAIN NA?

DAYA: HAAN..HEALTH TOH THIK HAIN…

ABHI: PHIR KYA BAAT HO SAKTI HAIN?

DAYA: PATA NAHI YAAR…EK BAAR GOA POHOCH JAAYE PHIR UNSEHI BAAT KARENGE..

ABHI: OK…

ACP: (LOUDLY TO ALL) AGAR SABKA HOGAYA HO TOH CHALE?

ALL: YES SIR..(ALL WENT AND SAT IN THE BUS AS BEFORE)

DUSH: (TO SHRUTI) SHRUTI, AGAR TUMHE KOI PROBLEM NA HO TOH MAIN ISHI KE PAAS BAITH JAU?

SHRUTI: (TEASING VOICE) HAAN HAAN..BAITHIYE AAPKI ISHI KE PAAS..(SHE STOOD UP)

DUSH: TUM KAVIN KE SAATH BAITHOGI NA?

SHRUTI: SURE SIR..(SHE SAT BESIDE KAVIN N DUSHU SAT BESIDE HIS ISHI..)

DAYA: SIR, AUR KITNA WAQT LAGEGA GOA POHOCHNE MEIN?

ACP: AUR 1 GHANTA..

(EVERYONE SLEPT CAUSE ALL VERE PUT HER HEAD ON KAVIN'S SHOULDER N SLEPT SMILED N PUT HIS HAND ON HER 1 HOUR THEY REACHED THEIR WAS 9 PM)

KAVIN: SHRUTI UTHO.. HOTEL AAGAYA (HE WAS TRYING TO WAKE HER UP)

SHRUTI: HAAN SIR…(SHE STOOD UP N KEPT HER HAND ON HER HEAD)

KAVIN:SHRUTI..R U OKAY?

(WITHIN SHE SAY SOMETHING, SHE FELL HELD PICKED HER UP IN HIS ARMS N TOOK HER OUT OF THE BUS WHERE ALL WERE STANDING.)

ACP: KYA HUA ISE, KAVIN?

KAVIN: ACHANAK BEHOSH HOGAYI SIR..

ACP:ISE ANDAR LEKE JAO..MAIN ROOM BATATA HOON…(AFTER ENQUIRING ON THE RECEPTION) ROOM NO 18 MEIN LEKE JAO..LADKIYON TUM BHI JAO..

ALL GIRLS: YES SIR…(GIRLS WENT WITH KAVIN N SHRUTI)

(KAVIN KEPT HER ON THE MINS SHE BECAME CONCIOUS.)

ACP: TUM THIK HO SHRUTI?

SHRUTI: JI, SIR..

ACP: AARAAM KARO…THAKAN KI WAJAH SE CHAKKAR DER MEIN SAB DINNER KE LIYE AA JANA..ROOMS MEIN JAO APNE APNE..(ALL LEFT TO THEIR ROOMS)

ROOM ARRANGEMENT:-

ROOM NO.14- ACP-SALUNKHE

ROOM NO.15-ABHI-DAYA

ROOM NO.16-KAVIN-DUSHYANT

ROOM NO.17-FREDDY-PANKAJ-NIKHIL

ROOM NO.18-ISHITA-SHRUTI

ROOM NO.19-TARIKA-SHREYA-PURVI


	6. WHO'S THAT BABY GIRL?

CHAPTER 6: WHO'S THAT BABY GIRL?

(EVERYONE WENT TO THEIR ROOMS.)

IN ACP N SALUNKHE'S ROOM:

(ACP WAS ALONE TALKING TO A BABY GIRL'S PIC IN A VERY SAD TONE WHEN SALUNKHE ENTERED.)

ACP(TO THE PIC) : AAJ MAIN GOA MEIN HOON BETA…HAAN WAHI GOA JAHA TUMHE MAINE AUR TUMHARE MAA NE CHOD DIYA THA…PAR TUMHARI JAAN BACHAANE KE LIYE BETA…TUMHE AISE AKELA CHODNA NAHI CHAHIYE THA …MAIN NE BOHOT BADI GALTI KARDI..PATA NAI AB TUM KAHA , TUM HI AB MERE JEENE KA SAHARA HO..NAKUL KE BAAD TUM HI MERI BETI BHI HO AUR BETA BHI..TUMHARI MAA ABHI BHI GOA MEIN HI REHTI HAIN..USE AB BHI AISA LAGTA HAIN KI TUM AAJAOGI…MAIN BHI TUMHARE MILNE KI UMMID MEIN JEE RAHA HOON..(TEARS CRAWLED OVER HIS KEPT HAND ON HIS JERKED.)

SALUNKHE: PRADYUMAN, YAAR RO MAT..HUM USE DHOONDHNE HI TOH AAYE HAIN NA. ACCHA YEH BATA, JIS ORPHANAGE HOME MEIN TUMHARI BEHEN NE USE CHODA THA USKE BAAREMEIN KUCH PATA CHALA?

ACP: USI KE BAAREMEIN PATA LAGANE YAHA AAYE IS BAAT KO 26 SAAL HO GAYE…AGAR USE KISINE ADOPT KARLIYA HO TOH USKA MILNA MUSHKIL HAIN..

SALUNKHE: HUM DHOONDH LENGE APNE AANSU POCH AUR DINNER KE LIYE CHAL..

(ACP WIPED HIS TEARS, KEPT THE PIC ON THE BED AND WENT AWAY FOR DINNER WITH SALUNKHE.)

AT THE DINNER:-

(EVERYONE WAS SHRUTI.)

ACP: (TO ABHIJEET) ABHI, MAIN APNA MOBILE ROOM MEIN BHUL GAYA ZAROORI CALL AAGAYA TOH…ZARA LEKE AAOGE?

ABHI: JI, SIR.

(HE LEFT TOWARDS ACP'S TOOK ACP'S MOBILE N WAS RETURNING WHEN HE SAW A BABY GIRL'S PIC ON THE BED.)

ABHI: (TO HIMSELF) YEH PHOTO MEIN ACP SIR KE SAATH BACCHI KAUN HAIN?(AFTER THINKING 4 A FEW SECONDS) ISKA PHOTO MOBILE MEIN NIKALKE DAYA KO DIKHATA HOON.

(HE CLICKED A PHOTO IN HIS MOBILE N WENT AWAY….HE GAVE ACP'S MOBILE TO ACP.)

ACP: SACHIN KO BHI INFORM KARTA HOON AUR BUREAU KA HAAL PUCHTA HOON.(HE CALLED SACHIN.)

SACHIN: HAAN SIR ..BOLIYE.

ACP: HUM GOA POHOCH GAYE HAIN..ABHI DINNER KAR RAHE SAB THIK HAIN NA?

SACHIN:JI SIR, AAP CHINTA MAT KIJIYE..

ACP: KOI CASE AAY THI?

SACHIN: NAHI SIR..AGAR AAYI TOH MUMBAI POLICE KE SAATH MILKAR SOLVE KARLUNGA, SIR..

ACP: ACCHA TUM KAB AANE WALE HO?

SACHIN: SIR WO DCP SIR KI IMP FILE COMPLETE HO JAANEKE BAAD AAJAUNGA..2-3 DIN LAGENGE..AUR SIR VIVEK KA CALL AAYA SIR

ACP: KYA KEH RAHA THA WO?

SACHIN: VIVEK AUR TASHA KI SAGAAI HAIN SIR..3 DIN BAAD

ACP: YEH TOH GOOD NEWS HAIN…ACCHA MAIN SABKO BATA DETA HOON..(CUTS THE CALL) ARE SAB LOG SUNO..VIVEK AUR TASHA KI SAGAAI HAIN 3 DIN BAAD..

FREDDY: YEH TOH BDAI KHUSHKHABRI HAIN SIR..

ABHI:HAAN…AKHIRKAAR MERE BEHEN KI SAGAAI HO RAHI HAIN..

(ALL WERE VERY WAS TOLD ABOUT VIVEK N ALL WENT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE ROOMS. ABHIJEET CALLED KAVIN AND DUSHYANT IN HIS SHOWED THEM THE BABY GIRL'S PIC WITH ACP.)

DAYA: YAAR ABHI YEH KAISE HO SAKTA HAIN..

KAVIN: HAAN SIR ..ACP SIR KO TOH EK BETA THA NAKUL AUR WO TO…

ABHI: BAAT TOH TUMHARI SAHI HAIN KAVIN..

DUSH: EK BAAT AUR SIR..JABSE HUM GOA AAYE HAIN TABSE ACP SIR BOHOT NERVOUS LAG RAHE THE.

ABHI: FILAL TOH WO SO RAHE HAIN..KAL UNSE HI POCHENGE…AB SONE JAO TUM DONO BHI..

KAVIN: SIR MAIN MAA KO CALL KARKE AATA HOON..

WHO IS THE BABY GIRL ?WILL ABHI, DAYA, KAVIN AND DUSHU COME TO KNOW ABT THAT BABY GIRL?READ MY NEXT CHAPTER…I LL UPDATE SOON..BYE FOR NOW..


	7. CONFESSION!

CHAPTER 7: CONFESSION !

(KAVIN CALLED HIS MOM,KAVERI.)

KAVIN: MAA, MAIN GOA POHOCH GAYA HOON SABKE SAATH..ABHI DINNER HUA…

KAVERI: DINNER ACCHA THA NA?

KAVIN: HAAN MAA…PAR EK PROBLEM THA DINNER MEIN..

KAVERI: KYA PROBLEM THA BETA?

KAVIN: MAA WO..DINNER KO NA AAPKE HAATH KI TASTE NAHI THI..

KAVERI: ARE MERA BACCHA..MISS KAR RAHA HAIN NA MUZHE?

KAVIN: HAAN MAA..HAFTA HOGAYA AAP MAAMA JI KE GHARPE JAAKE BAITHI HO..APNE BETE KE BAAREMEIN SOCHA HAIN KABHI?

KAVERI: LALLA (KAVIN'S NICKNAME)..JAISE HI TERE MAAMI KA OPERATION HO JAYE USKE 2-3 DIN BAAD AA JAUNGI TERE PAAS..

KAVIN: REHNE DE MAA…TUZHE TERE BHAIYYA KI FIKAR HAIN APNE BETE KI NAHI..

KAVERI: LALLA..TU BHI NA BOHOT ZIDDI HOGAYA HAIN…JALDI SE MERE LIYE EK SUNDAR AUR SUSHIL BAHU DHUNDH LE….PHIR WAHI RAKHEGI TERA KHAYAL..

KAVIN: KYA MAA TUM BHI (BLUSHING) HUMESHA MERE SHAADI KI BAATE KARTI REHTI HO…

KAVERI: ACCHA LALLA…BHAIYYA NE KUCH LADKIYON KI PHOTO DIKHAYI HAIN MUZHE..BOHOT HI SUNDAR HAIN LADKIYAN..

KAVIN: (CUTTING HER) MAA..MAA…MAA…AAP PHIR SHURU HOGAYI..MAIN PHONE CUT KAR RAHA HOON..NIND AA RAHI HAIN MUZHE..

KAVERI: LEKIN LALLA..(KAVIN CUTS THE CALL.)

(KAVIN WAS GOING BACK TO HIS ROOM WHEN HE SAW A GIRL SITTING ON THE GARDEN BENCH AND WENT NEAR THE GIRL AND SAT NEAR THE GIRL FELT SOMEONE SITTING BESIDE HER SHE QUICKLY WIPED HER TEARS.)

GIRL: KAVIN SIR AAP YAHA? (AVOIDING EYE CONTACT.)

KAVIN: SHRUTI, TUM RO RAHI HO?

SHRUTI: NAHI SIR…MAIN..KAHA…..RO..RO…RAHI HOON..(HESITATING)

(HE TOOK HER HAND IN HIS HAND N SHE SHIVERED ON HIS TOUCH.)

KAVIN: DEKHO SHRUTI DUKH BAATNE SE HALKA HOTA HAIN ISLIYE USE BAATNA CHAHIYE..BATA BHI DO ABHI..

SHRUTI: SIR WO MUZHE ANE FAMILY KI YAAD AA RAHI HAIN..(NERVOUSLY)

KAVIN: HMM…MAIN JAANTA HOON TUMHARE FAMILY KE BAREMEIN..US DIN JAB TUM LADKIYON KO BATA RAHI THI TAB SUNA MAIN NE..SAMAZH SAKTA HOON TUMHARA DUKH..

SHRUTI: AAP TOH JAANTE HI HAIN KI FAMILY KA PYAAR KISIKE ZINDAGI MEIN KYA MAYNE RAKHTA HAIN..PAR WO PYAAR MUZHE KABHI NAHI MILA…(CRYING BADLY)

KAVIN: MAIN JAANTA HOON, SHRUTI.

(HE SAT INFRONT OF HER ON HIS KNEES & WIED HER TEARS.)

KAVIN: WO PYAAR MAIN TUMHE DUNGA SHRUTI..(SHE LOOKED AT HIM INNOCENTLY.)MAIN TUMHE ZINDAGI KI SAARI KHUSHIYAAN DUNGA TUMHARI FAMILY BANKAR…

SHRUTI: (SOMEWHAT CONFUSED) MATLAB?

KAVIN: I LOVE U SHRUTI..

SHRUTI: (SHOCKED) KYA?

KAVIN: HAAN SHRUTI..MAIN TUMSE BOHOT PYAAR KARTA HOON..KYA TUM MERE ZINDAGI KE SAFAR MEIN MERI HUMSAFAR BANOGI? (FORWARDING HIS HAND TO HER)

SHRUTI: (CRYFUL VOICE) YES…MAIN BHI AAPSE BOHOT PYAAR KARTI HOON KAVIN SIR..(GIVES HER HAND IN HIS HAND.)

KAVIN: SACHMEIN?

SHRUTI: HAAN…KOI SHAK HAIN?

KAVIN: HAAN..

SHRUTI: KYA?

KAVIN: TUMNE MUZHE 'SIR' KAHA…

SHRUTI: SORRY KAVIN…

(BOTH HUGGED EACH OTHER.)

KAVIN: CHALO AB SONE JAO…GOOD NIGHT SWEET HEART.( HE KISSED HER ON HER FORHEAD.)

SHRUTI: GOOD NIGHT..(AND SHE KISSED HIM ON HIS CHEEKS.)

(BOTH WENT AWAY IN THEIR RESPECTIVE AS SOON AS SHRUTI ENTERD HER ROOM SHE WAS SHOCKED.)

_**KYUN HAIN SHRUTI SHOCKED? KYA DEKHA USNE APNE KAMRE MEIN?AUR KYA ACP SIR APNE BETI KE BAAREMEIN SABKO BATAYENGE? FOR KNOWING STAY TUNED…I'LL BE BACK SOON WITH NEW CHAPTER..BYE FOR NOW… **_


	8. ACP's SECRET!

Chapter 8: Acp's Secret…

(In Last Chapter We Saw…As Soon As Shruti Entered Her Room She Was Shocked.)

( She Saw Tarika, Shreya, Purvi And Ishita Waiting For Her With Angry Faces.)

Shruti: Are Tum Soye Nahi Abhi Tak?

Tarika: (In Anger) Yahi Sawaal Hum Tumse Bhi Kar Sakte Hain..

Purvi: (Too In Anger) Tum Bahar Kya Kar Rahi Thi?

Shruti: (Hesitating) M..M..Main..Tehelne…Gayi…Thi..

Shreya: (Anger)Tehelne?Is Waqt?

Tarika: (Still In Anger)Sach Sach Batao Kya Kar Rahi Thi…Kavin Ke Saath?

Shruti: (Scared) Nahi…Toh…Kuch..Nahi…

Purvi:Kuch Nahi? Toh Wo Hug Kaisa Tha?

Shruti: Hug…Kaisa Hug?

Ishita: Come On Girls Bas Karo Use Chedna….

(Purvi, Shreya N Tarika Burst Out Laughing…)

Tarika: (Contolling Her Laugh) Kaise Dar Gayi…

Purvi: Haan…Ha Ha Ha! Muzhe Toh Abhi Bhi Hasi Aa Rahi Hain…

Shruti: (Confused) Matlab? Tum Mera Mazak Uda Rahi Thi..Jhoothi Kahiki!

Tarika: Humne Kaha Jhooth Bola…

Shreya: (Evil Smile) Wo Sab Toh Sach Hi Tha…Kyu Ishita N Purvi?

Ishita: Humne Dekh Liya Tha Tumhe Aur Kavin Sir Ko…

Purvi: Kitne Cute Lag Rahe The Humare "Love Birds !"

(Shruti Blushed.)

Tarika: Vaise Kavin Bura Nahi Hain…

Shreya: Tarika, To Shruti Ne Kaha Unka Proposal Reject Kiya, Yar…

Ishita:Bas Bhi Karo Ab..Tum Tino Jao Tumhare Room Mein Sone Aur Hume Bhi Sone Do..(All Went To Sleep.)

(In Morning Before Breakfast.)

Acp: (To Boys) Kiske Liye Ruke Ho Bahi Naashta Kar Lo..

Abhi: Are Sir Wo Paanch Maharaniya Nahi Aayi Na Abhi Tak..

Salunkhe: Haan Boss..Aur Vaise Bhi Tarika N Shreya Ke Aane Tak Abhi Aur Daya Naashte Ko Haath Bhi Nahi Lagayenge…

(All All The Girls Came N Everyone Finished Their Breakfast.)

Acp: Abhi, Daya, Kavin N Dush Tum Mere Room Me Aao..

(The 4 Seniors Wne In His Room Also Salunkhe.)

Acp: Muzhe Tum Logo Se Kuch Imp Baat Karni Hain.

Abhi: Kahiye Na Sir…

Acp: (Showing Them The Baby Girl's Pic) Yeh Photo Meri Beti Hain…Parineeti…

Daya: Par Sir Aapko Toh….

Acp: (Interruting Him)Haan..Nakul To Tha Par Ek Beti Bhi Thi..Ise Hi Dhoondhne Hum Goa Aaye Hain..26 Saal Pehle Dilawar Naam Ke Ek Terrorist Mere Jaan Ke Saath Saath Mere Family Ke Jaan Piche Pada Boarding School Mein Uski Suraksha Ke Liye 2 Constables Rakhe The Pari Tab Ek Hi Saal Ki Main Aur Meri Family Goa Mein Rehti Thi Tab Ek Raat Jab Main Ghar Pe Nahi Tha Tab Dilawar Ke Gundon Ne Meri Behen Reema Aur Pari Pe Hamla Kiya..Par Reema Pari Ko Leke Bhaag Gayi…Reema Ne Use Kisi Anaath Aashram Me Chod Baad Wo Wahase Bhaag Kar Mere Paas Aayi..Tab Use 2 Goliya Lagi Thi..(Tears Came In His A Pause) Maine Usse Pucha Pari Ke Baremein Tab Use Naam Yaad Nahi Aa Raha Tha..Usne Bola Annathashram Mein Rakha Hain..Aur Jab Use Naam Yaad Aaya Tab Wo Bas 'M' Bol Paayi….

Kavin: Phir Kya Hua Sir?

Acp: Tab Se Leke Aaj Tak Main Use Dhoodh Raha Hoon..Meri Patni Pallavi

Pari Ke Milne Ki Ummid Mein Goa Mein Hi Rahi Hain…Aaj Tak..

Abhi: Aap Chinta Mat Kijiye Sir..Hum Use Dhoondh Lenge..

Daya: Haan Sir Aap Tension Mat Lijiye..Kavin N Dush..Tum Log Jao Aur 'M' Se Goa Mein Jitne Bhi Orphanage Homes Hain Unke Baaremein Pata Lagao…(Dush N Kavin Left.)

_So Ab Aage Kya Koga?Acp Sir Ne Apne Seniors Ko Unke Beti Ke Baaremin Bata To Diya Par Kya Wo Use Dhoondh Payenge?Wait 4 My Next Chap To Know!Bye Till Then…_


	9. SEARCH OF LOST DAUGHTER

CHAPTER 9: SEARCH OF LOST DAUGHTER…

IN GARDEN OUTSIDE HOTEL:-

SHRUTI: YEH ACP SIR KO SENIORS SE KYA KAAM HOGA?

ISHU: HAAN YAAR…MAIN BHI YAHI SOCH RAHI HOON..

NIKHIL: HO SAKTA HAIN KISI CASE KE BAAREMEIN BAAT KARNI HO..

PURVI: HO SAKTA HAIN..

SHREYA: PAR UNHONE HUME KYU NAI BATAYA?

FREDDY: SHREYA, HUMARE ACP SIR HOGE STRICT PAR DILWALE BHI HAIN…WO HUMARA MAZA KHARAB NAI HONE DENA CHAHTE HOGE ISLIYE NAHI BATAYA HUME…

PANKAJ: AAP BILKUL SAHI KEH RAHE HAIN FREDDY SIR…

PURVI: MUZHE NAI LAGATA..

PANKAJ: PURVI, MERE FREDDY SIR KABHI JHOOTH NAI BOLTE.

FREDDY: (GETS SCENTY) MERA VIVEK BHI AISE HI BOLTA THA…

PANKAJ: ARE FREDDY SIR, WO AANE WALA HAIN HUMSE MILNE…

(THEIR CHAT , IN ACP'S ROOM KAVIN N DUSH RETURNED.)

ABHI: KYA PATA CHALA?

KAVIN: SIR, PURE GOA MEIN 'M' SE SHURU HONE WALE 2 ORPHANAGE HOMES HAIN…

DUSH: EK 'MAYA ORPHANAGE HOME' JO CHURCH ROAD PE HAIN AUR EK 'MAMTA ANATHALAY' JO YAHASE SAAMNE WALI GALI MEIN HAIN.

KAVIN: YEH DONO JAGAYE YAHA SE PAAS MEIN HI HAIN SIR.

ACP: MAIN, SALUNKHE AUR ABHIJEET IS MAYA ORPANAGE HOME MEIN JAATE HAIN AUR DAYA, KAVIN N DUSH TUM TEENO MAMTA ANAATHALAY MEIN JAO..

(ALL OF THEM WENT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE PLACES.)

IN MAYA ORPHANAGE HOME:- (R=RECEPTION)

R: HOW CAN I HELP U SIR?

ACP: AAP YEH BATAIYE KI AAJSE 26 SAAL PEHLE KOI AURAT YAHA EK SAAL KI BACCHI KO CHODKE GAYI THI KYA…YE HAIN US BACCHI KI TASVEER…(SHOWING HIM THE PIC.)

R: DEKHKE BATATI HOON.(AFTER SEARCHING IN PC.)JI, NAHI..

ABHI: PARINEETI THA USKA NAAM..

R: JI NAHI…

ACP: OK THNX..AB AAKHRI UMMID HAIN MAMTA ANAATHALAY..

IN MAMTA ANAATHALAY:-

KAVIN: HUME YAHA EK BACCHI KE BAREMEIN PATA KARNA HAIN..

R: AAP KAUN?

DUSH: HUM CID SE HAIN..

DAYA: AAJSE 26 SAAL PEHLE EK AURAT RAAT KO YAHA EK SAAL KI BACCHI KO CHOD KE GAYI THI. PARINEETI NAAM THA BACCHI KA..YEH HAIN USKI TASVEER..(SHOWING THE PIC.)

R: HAAN..MAIN ISKI DETAILS DEKHTI HOON.(AFTER SEARCHING IN HER PC) ISKI TOH KOI DETAILS NAHI HAIN..BAS ITNA LIKHA HAIN KI 10 SAAL PEHLE ISE NE ADOPT KIYA THA..

DAYA: ACP SIR KO BULATA HOON..(HE CALLED , SALUNKHE AND ABHI REACHED THERE.)

ACP: KAHA REHTE HAIN YEH ?

R: VIRAT JI EK BOHOT BADE BUSINESSMAN THE..UNKI TOH 3 SAAL PEHLE ACCIDENT MEIN MAUT HOGAYI.

ACP: KYA?UNKE GAHRMEIN AUR KAUN REHTA HAIN?

R: ACTUALLY SIR..WO AUR UNKI BIWI REHTE THE..PAR DONO BHI ACCIDENT MEIN MAARE SIR PARINEETI REDFIELD ACADAMY MEIN PADHTI THI..7 SAAL PEHLE..

ACP:THNX…AAJ SUNDAY HAIN TOH COLLAGE KO HOLIDAY HOGA..(ALL CAME OUT.)

BOY: (LOUDLY) ACP SIR…

ACP: VIVEK, TASHA(HAPPILY)..TUM YAHA?KAISE HO?

VIVEK: BOHOT ACCHE SIR..

TASHA: SIR ACTUALLY HUM HAR SAAL AAJ KE DIN ANAATH BACCHOMEIN KUCH KITABE YA KUCH AUR BAAT TE HAIN..

ABHI: AISA KYA THA AAJ?

GIRL: AAJ KE DIN HI VIVEK KO TASHA MILI THI..

DAYA: OH!...BY THE WAY YE KAUN HAIN?

VIVEK: SIR MERI FREND KADAMBARI AKA KADDY..CID COP HAIN..

ACP:HELLO BETA..

KADDY: HELLO SIR..

VIVEK: SIR HUM ABHI AANE HI WALE THE AAP LOGON SE MILNE..TOH CHALIYE PHIR HUMARI GAADI MEIN..

(ALL SAT IN CAR AND DROVE OFF.)

TASHA: SIR AAP LOG ORPHANGE MEIN KYA KAR RAHE THE?KISI CASE KE LIYE GAYE THE…

ACP: ARE NAI TASHA..(HE TOLD THEM EVERYTHING ABOUT PARINEETI.)

VIVEK: DON'T WORRY SIR SAB THIK HOJAYEGA…

ACP: (SEEING KADDY IN HER THOUGHTS) KADAMBARI BETA..KYA HUA?

KADDY: KUCH NAHI SIR..(THEY REACHED THE HOTEL.)


	10. WE ARE A FAMILY !

**Chapter 10: We Are A Family!**

(Everyone Reached Hotel N Went Inside Bt Kaddy Stopped Vivek.)

Vivek: Kya Hua Kaddy?

Kaddy: Vivek, 7 Saal Pehle Hum Bhi Toh Redfield Acadamy Mein Padhte The…

Vivek: Haan Yaar…

Kaddy: Humare Batch Mein Parineeti Nahi Thi…Par Shruti Thi Jo Adopted Thi..

Vivek: Haan Yaar Humari 'BBB'…Uske Daddy Ka Naam Toh Virat Hi Tha…

{'BBB' Means 'Bin Badal Barsaat.'I Learnt This Word In A Tv Show Named "Kya Mast Hai Life."In That Show There Is A Girl In A Frenz Group Who Always Friends Use To Say Her 'BBB'}

Kaddy: Matlab Shruti Hain Acp Sir Ki Beti…(Excitingly)

Vivek: Chalo Unhe Batate Hain…

Kaddy: Oye Hoye Vivek Hume Toh Pata Nahi Ki Wo Kaha Hain?

Vivek: Offo Kaddy! Pehle Acp Sir Ko Batate Hain…(Both Ran Inside & Stopped Where Everyone Was Present.)

Vivek & Kaddy: Acp Sir…(Shouting.)

Shruti: Vivek, Kaddy…(Shouting In Happiness.)

Vivek & Kaddy: Shruti…(Happily)

(Vivek, Shruti N Kaddy Hugged Each Came In Their Eyes.)

Vivek: Kaha Thi Tum BBB…

Kaddy: Humne Tumhe Kitna Miss Kiya…

Shruti: Guys…I Missed U All Too..(Crying)

Vivek: (Sepereting From Hug.)Offo Bbb…Tum Bilkul Nahi Badli…(Smiles.)

Kaddy: Oye Hoye Shutti…Abhi Bhi Vaise Hi Roti Hain..(Smiles.)

Shruti: Guys…(Smiles Too)

Acp: Ek Min..Tum Dono Shruti Ko Jaante Ho?

Vivek: Haan Sir..Yeh Humari Collage Frnd Hain Aur Aapki Beti Sir..

Acp: Kya? (All Were Hell Told Them All Hw They Came To Know About N Shruti Started Crying.)

Shruti: (Crying N Hugging Acp) Papa!

Acp: Parineeti…Meri Pari…(Happily Crying)..Mere Samne Thi Magar Main Ne Tumhe Pehchana Nahi…

(Everyone Was Very Tears Came In Everyone's Eyes.)

Shruti: Main Ne Aapko Bohot Miss Kiya Papa..Mana Ki Virat Ji Ne Muzhe Adopt Kiya Tha..

Acp: Chalo Ab Ro Mat..(Smilingly.)Abhijeet, Daya, Nikhil..Apne Behen Se Milo…(To Shruti) Yeh Tumhare Bhai Hain…

Shruti: Bhai..(The Trio Hugs Shruti.)Par Aap Papa Ko Sir Nai Bulaoge..'Papa' Hi Bulayenge..Promise?(Forwards Her Hand.)

Abhi,Daya,Nik: Promise…(Keeping Their Hand On Her Hand.)

(Acp Informed His Wife.)

Freddy: Itna Khushi Ka Pal Hain Sir..Shruti Ka Ek Gaana Toh Banta Hain..

Everyone: Haan…

Shruti: Par?

Acp: Gao Na Beta…

Shruti: (Singing.)

_**Suraj Kab Door Gagan Se**_

_**Chanda Kab Door Kiran Se**_

_**Khushboo Kab Door Pawan Se**_

_**Kab Door Bahaar Chaman Se**_

_**Yeh Bandhan To Pyaar Ka Bandhan Hai**_

_**Janmon Ka Sangam Hai**_

_**Yeh Bandhan To Pyaar Ka Bandhan Hai**_

_**Janmon Ka Sangam Hai**_

Abhi,Daya,Nik: (Singing.)

_**Suraj Kab Door Gagan Se**_

_**Chanda Kab Door Kiran Se**_

_**Khushboo Kab Door Pawan Se**_

_**Kab Door Bahaar Chaman Se**_

_**Yeh Bandhan To Pyaar Ka Bandhan Hai**_

_**Janmon Ka Sangam Hai**_

(Acp's Wife Pallavi Enters Singing.)

Pallavi: (Singing)

_**Tum Hi Mere Jeevan Ho**_

_**Tumhe Dekh Dekh Jee Loongi**_

_**Tum Hi Mere Jeevan Ho**_

_**Tumhe Dekh Dekh Jee Loongi**_

_**Main To Tumhaare Khaatir**_

_**Duniya Ka Zaher Pee Loongi**_

Abhi,Daya,Nik, Shruti: (Singing And Touching Her Feet.)

_**Tere Paavan Charnon Mein**_

_**Aakaash Jhuka Denge Hum**_

_**Teri Raah Mein Jo Sholay Ho**_

_**To Khud Ko Bichha Denge Hum**_

Abhi,Daya,Nik, Shruti, Pallavi: (Singing)

_**Yeh Bandhan To Pyaar Ka Bandhan Hai**_

_**Janmon Ka Sangam Hai**_

_**Yeh Bandhan To Pyaar Ka Bandhan Hai**_

_**Janmon Ka Sangam Hai**_

Abhi,Daya,Nik, Shruti: (Singing.)

_**Mamta Ke Mandir Ki Hai Tu**_

_**Sab Se Pyaari Murat**_

_**Mamta Ke Mandir Ki Hai Tu**_

_**Sab Se Pyaari Murat**_

_**Bhagwaan Nazar Aata Hai**_

_**Jab Dekhe Teri Surat**_

_**Jab Jab Duniya Mein Aaye**_

_**Tera Hi Aanchal Paaye**_

_**Janmon Ki Deevaaron Par**_

_**Hum Pyaar Apna Likh Jaaye**_

Acp: (Singing)

_**Yeh Bandhan To Pyaar Ka Bandhan Hai**_

_**Janmon Ka Sangam Hai**_

_**Yeh Bandhan To Pyaar Ka Bandhan Hai**_

_**Janmon Ka Sangam Hai**_

Abhi,Daya,Nik, Shruti, Pallavi: (Singing)

_**Suraj Kab Door Gagan Se**_

_**Chanda Kab Door Kiran Se**_

_**Khushboo Kab Door Pawan Se**_

_**Kab Door Bahaar Chaman Se**_

_**Yeh Bandhan To Pyaar Ka Bandhan Hai**_

_**Janmon Ka Sangam Hai**_

(Everyone Had Tears In Their Clapped After The Song Ended.)

Shruti: (Hugging Her Mom.) Maa…Main Ne Aapko Bohot Miss Kiya..(Crying Badly.)

Pallavi: Main Ne Bhi Beta..Par Ab Bhul Jaa Un Puraani Dardbhari Yaadon Ko…(Wiping Her Tears.)

Acp: Chalo Sab Andar Baitho..(Just Then Sachin Came.)Are Sachin Bhi Aagaya..1/2 Ghante Mein Humari Bus Aayegi…

Nikhil: Hum Jaa Kaha Rahe Hain Sir?

Acp: Yaha Ke Beach Pe Ghumne..Sirf Tum Log Jaa Rahe Ho..Main Aur Salunke Pallavi Ke Saath Ghar Ja Rahe Hain..

Kaddy: Muzhe Bhi Sagaai Ke Kaam Hain Toh Main Nai Aa Rahii..

Vivek: Ok..Kaddy..Bye (Kaddy Leaves.)

(Acp, Salunkhe,Pallavi, Abhi, Daya, Nikhil And Shruti Were , Kavin Was Standing Outside With Nervous Came.)

Dush: Kya Hua Yaar?

Kavin: Dekho Shruti Ko..Family Milgayi Toh Muzhe Bhul Gayi..

Dush: Bichdi Hui Family Mili Hain Na..

Kavin: Haan Yaar..Chal Andar..(They Went Inside.)

So How Was The Family Drama I Created?I Know It Was Quite Long Bt Aage Hain Beach Pe Romance Humare Cid Ke Love Birds Ka! Read My Next Chapter..I'll Update Soon..Bye Till Then..


	11. CID KE LOVE BIRDS !

_CHAPTER 11: CID KE LOVE BIRDS!_

(THE BUS ARRIVES AT THE SIT IN THE BUS AND DEPARTS FOR THE 1 HOUR THE BUS REACHES THE SEA GATHER AT THE SEA SHORE.)

PANKAJ: (LOOKING AT THE GIRLS THERE) NIK, YAHA TO BOHOT HARIYALI HAIN YAAR…

NIK: HAAN YAAR..CHAL EK TERE LIYE AUR EK MERE LIYE DHOONDHTE HAIN..(BT PURVI HELD HIS EAR.)

OUCH!PURVI..DARAD HO RAHA HAIN..

PURVI: (LEAVING HIS EAR) TUM YAHA MAJA KARNE AYE HO YA LADKIYON KO FLIRT KARNE..

NIK: (HOLDING HIS EARS) SORRY..

TASHA: YE SEA BEACH KITNA BEAUTIFUL HAIN NA?(SMILES)

GIRL: BILKUL TUMHARI TARAH..

(TASHA TURNED BACK AND WAS HAPPILY SURPRISED.)

TASHA: KAJAL…TUM AAGAYI..(SHE HUGGED HER.)

(ALL GATHERED RAJAT WAS QUICKLY HUGGED HIM.)

PURVI: RAJAT, MAIN NE AAPKO BOHOT MISS KIYA..

RAJAT: (SEPERATING HER FROM HUG) MAIN NE BHI BOHOT MISS KIYA MY WIFY..MUZHE SABSE MILNE TO DO ..

(ALL GIRLS ALSO VIVEK HUGGED THE BOYS HUGGED RAJAT.)

VIVEK: KAJAL, RAJAT SIR YE HAIN SHRUTI, CID KI NEW COP AUR ACP SIR KI BETI.

(BOTH WERE SURPRISED.)YE SAB BAAD MEIN BATATA HOON PEHLE MASTI KARTE HAIN..

(EVERYONE FIRST DID BOATING AND THEN STARTED PLAYING IN THE HAD HYDROPHOBIA SO SHE WAS STANDING ON THE SHORE. BT PANKAJ HELD HER HAND AND PULLED HER IN THE WATER.)

SHRUTI: (SCARED) PANKAJ…PANKAJ..NAI..PLEZ..NAI MUZHE DAR LAGTA HAIN..

PANKAJ: ARE KUCH NAHI HOGA..MAJA AAYEGA..

(HER LEG SLIPED AND SHE FELL IN THE STARTED SHOUTING AND CRYING KNEW ABT HER FEAR SO HE QUICKLY MOVED NEAR HER AND TOOK HER OUT OF THE WATER AND PUT HER ON THE SHORE.)

KAVIN: (WORRY TONE) SHRUTI, TUM THIK HO? (LUCKILY SHE WAS CONCIOUS.)

SHRUTI: (SITTING)HAAN.. MAIN THIK HOON…(EVERYONE CAME OUT OF WATER.)

ABHI: ARE U ALL RIGHT, SHRUTI?

SHRUTI: YES, SIR..

ABHI: PANKAJ, WO CHILLA RAHI THI NA KI USE DARR LAGTA HAIN..

PANKAJ: SORRY, SHRUTI..

SHRUTI: ALRIGHT PANKAJ..TUMHE MALOOM NAI THA..ITS OK..

KAVIN: KYA OK SHRUTI…TUM CHILLA CHILLA KAR KEH RAHI THI…PHIR BHI..

SHRUTI: (INTERRUPTING HIM)SORRY KAHA NA USNE…BAS TO…PANKAJ, TUM ..AAP SAB BHI KHELIYE…

(PANKAJ WENT TO PLAY WITH WENT TOWARDS THE HOTEL TO CHANGE HER CLOTHES. KAVIN TOO FOLLOWED WENT IN THE CHANGING ROOM, CHANGED HER CLOTHES AND CAME OUT.)

SHRUTI: KYU ITNA GHUSSA KIYA PANKAJ PE?

KAVIN: AGAR TUMHE KUCH HO JAATA TO…(IN ANGER LOUDLY.)

SHRUTI: DHIRE KAVIN..

KAVIN: TUMNE USE KAHA THA PHIR BHI USNE AISA KYU KIYA…MAIN KITNA TENSION MEIN AAGAYA THA JAANTI HO TUM..MAIN WAHA THA ISLIYE BACH TO GAYI..AGAR NA HOTA TO?BAAKI KISIKO PATA BHI NAI THA…(ANGRILY AND VERY FAST)

SHRUTI: SSSHHH!KITNA BOLTE HO..TUM CHUP KAROGE YA MAIN KARAU?

KAVIN: (SILENTLY) AB TUM HI KARADO..

(SHRUTI MOVED NEAR HIM & KEPT HER HAND ON HIS LIPS & KISSED IT.)

SHRUTI: (AFTER KISS) CHALO AB..(THEY LEFT.)

(ONE BOY AND ONE GIRL WHO RECORDED THAT SCENE GIGGLED AND WENT AWAY.)

ON BEACH:-

SACHIN: (COMING OUT OF WATER) SIR MAIN SAB KE LIYE COFFEE KI ORDER DETA HOON..

DAYA: (STILL PLAYING IN WATER) THIK HAIN…

KAJAL: (COMING OUT) MAIN ABHI AAYI GIRLS…(SHE FOLLOWED SACHIN.)SACHIN…(HUGGING HIM FROM BEHIND.)

SACHIN: (TURNING TO HER) KYA HUA KAJAL?

KAJAL: MAIN NE TUMHE BOHOT MISS KIYA…

SACHIN: (HUGGING HER) MAIN NE BHI KAJAL..(HE SEPERATED AND KISSED HER ON HER FOREHEAD.)

KAJAL: PATA HAIN HAR DIN TUMHARE BINA KAATNA MUSHKIL THA MERE LIYE..

SACHIN: AB AAGAYI HO NA TUM..SAHI SALAMAT..AB HUM KABHI JUDA NAHI HONGE..JAO AUR SABKO YAHA BULAKE LAO..(SHE LEFT.)

(SHE CALLED CAME OUT OF WATER AND MOVED TOWARDS THE RAJAT CAUGHT PURVI's WRIST.)

PURVI: (TRYING TO FREE HERSELF)RAJAT, KYA KAR RAHE HAIN AAP?CHODIYE NA!

RAJAT: ARE KYU?ITNE ROMANTIC NAZARA HAIN AUR MUZHE MERE BIWI KE SAATH ROMANCE KARNA HAIN..AUR TUM MUZHE KEH RAHI HO KI CHOD DO…(MAKING FACES.)

PURVI: THIS IS NT FAIR RAJAT..KOI DEKH LEGA…

RAJAT: EVERTHING IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR…AUR VAISE BHI HUM PATI-PATNI HAIN..

PURVI: (BLUSHING) AAP BHI NA RAJAT..

RAJAT: PURVI, SACH KAHU MERE MISSION MEIN BOHOT KHUBSOORAT LADKIYA MILI MUZHSE…

PURVI: KYA? (NERVOUSLY)

RAJAT: HAAN…PAR MAIN NE NA SABKO BEHEN BANA LIYA…

PURVI: (SMILING WITH DIMPLY FACE)MAIN JANTI THI MERE RAJAT MERE ALAWA KISI AUR KE BAREMEIN SOCH BHI NAHI SAKTE

(RAJAT FREED HERSELF AND RAN TOWARDS TOO WNET THERE AND THEN ALL STARTED ENJOYING THE COFFEE.)

_**SO HOW WAS THE ROMANCE OF OUR CID COUPLES?I KNOW ITS TOO SMALL..NEXT CHAPTER ZAROOR LONGG HOGA…PROMISE..NEXT CHAPTER MEIN HOGA DHAMAAL..KOI KAREGA EK SWEET SECRET REAVEL..TO PADHNA NAA BHULNA MERE NEXT CHAPTER..JALDI PESH KARUNGI..BYE TILL THEN…**_


	12. REVEALING THE REALITY!

_**Chapter 12: Revealing The Reality !**_

(After Coffee Everyone Dressed Up And Sat In The Bus.)

Vivek: (Wispering To Tasha) Tashu, Humara Mission Kamyaab Hua..(Evil Tone)

Tasha: (Wispering To Vivek) Haan..Par Ab Kuch Mat Bolo..Koi Sun Lega

(They Reached The Hotel. Acp And Salunkhe Were Very Happy To See Rajat And Kajal Back.)

Salunkhe: Accha Hua Tum Dono Wapas Aagaye….Bohot Accha Laga Tumhe Dekhkar.

Rajat: Hume Bhi Sir…(Smiles)

Acp: Kaisa Tha Mission?

Kajal: Accha Tha Sir..(Smiles)

Acp: Sabko Beach Pe Maza Aaya Ya Nai?

All: Yes Sir..Bohot!

Acp: Baitho Dinning Hall Mein…Naashta Aata Hi Hoga..

(All Sat In The Mins Their Breakfast Came..All Finished The Breakfast And Sat In The Projector Cum Conference Room As Vivek And Tasha Told Them To Do So.)

Acp: Tasha, Projector Room Mein Kyu Bulaya?

Tasha: Game Khelne Ke Liye…

Daya: Projector Room Mein Kyu?

Tahsa: Pata Chal Jayega Sir..Thoda Sabar Kijiye..

Vivek: To Hum Khelenge Passing The Parcel…

All: Yeah…(Happily)

Acp: Main Aur Salunkhe Tumhara Game Dekhenge..

Freddy: Main Gaana Bajaunga..

Vivek: Ok..So Let's Start The Fun…

(The Music Starts And The Pillow Starts Were In The Fear Of Not Stopping The Music On Them. The Music Starts And The Pillow Is In Abhi's Hands)

Abhi: (Making Faces.)Oops !

Tarika: Abhi Ko Task Main Deti Hoon..Amm..Abhi Tum Jumme Ki Raat Pe Dance Karo..

Daya: Haan Karo Karo..

Abhi: Anything 4 U Tarika...(Freddy Plays Jumme Ki Raat Track And Abhi Dances…He Stops And All Claps..Again The Pillow Starts Passing. And Now The Pillow Is In Tasha's Hands.)

Vivek: Tashu…Tashu Ko Task Main Deta Hoon..Amm..Tum Koi Bhi Secret Reavel Karo..Wo Bhi With Proof..

Daya: Ye Kaisa Task Hain? Wo Karegi Kya?

Tasha: Don't Worry Sir..Main Karungi..

(Tasha Stood Up And Took A Pendrive From Her Purse And Fixed It To The Projector Played A Slide Of Photos. Everyone Was Very Much Shocked To See Acp, Daya, Abhi And Nik. Shruti N Kavin Were Very Much Gazed At And Vivek Exchanged Smiles.)

Daya: (Anger) Shruti Kya Ye Sach Hain?(She Keeps Mum.)

Abhi: (Anger) Kya Ye Sach Hain Shruti, Batao?(Again Keeps Mum.)

Daya: Accha Kavin Tum Batao..(Kavin Jst Nodds In Yes.)

Abhi: (Anger) Shruti, Jaldi Batao..

Shruti: Haan…(Hesitating) Ye Sach Hain…(Everyone's Mouth Went Wide Open.)

Acp: Kavin, Shruti..Kya Ye Sach Hain Ki Tum Dono Ek Dusre Se Pyar Karte Ho?

(Both Just Nodds In Yes.)

Daya: (Laughs) Are Ismein Darne Ki Kya Baat Hain…(All Starts Laughing.)

Abhi: (Controlling His Laughs) Kaisa Hogaya Tha Chehra Dono Ka..Jaisa Koi Bhooth Dekh Liya Ho..

Shruti: (Blushing) Bhai Aap Bhi…

Acp: Lagat Hain Shaadi Ki Taiyyariya Shru Karni Hogi..

Shruti: Nai Papa Main Itni Jaldi Shaadi Nai Karna Chahti..Aur Vaise Bhi Meri Bhabhiya Abhi Abhi To Aayi Hain..Main Unke Saath Waqt Beetana Chahti Hoon..Unki Help Karna Chahti Hoon..Apna Bhaiyon Ki Taang Khenchna Chahti Hoon..Aur Ghar Mein Sabse Choti Banna Chahti Hoon…(Emotionally)

Acp: Thik Hain Koi Baat Nai..

Tasha: Accha Sir Hum Chalte Hain..Taiyyariya Karni Hain..

Acp: Thik Hain..

Vivek: Sir Kal Subah Hum Shopping Ke Liye Jaa Rahe Hain Aap Log Aayenge?

Salunkhe: Yaar Main Aur Acp To Budhe Hogaye Ye Shopping Wopping Tum Bacche Log Karo..

Vivek: Thik Kal Subah 10 Baje Main Tashu Aur Kaddy Aap Logonko Lene Aayenge..Bye

All: Bye..

(At Night All Slept After Dinner Except Was Sitting On The Garden Bench Thinking And Talking To Himself.) (Nb: Nik's Brain Nh: Nik's Heart)

Nikhil: (To Himself) Wo Kitni Khubsoorat Hai..Uski Neeli Aankhe, Gora Chehra Mere Aankhon Ke Saamne Se Jaa Hi Nai Ja Raha..

Nb: Ye Tu Kya Soch Raha Hoon..

Nh: Kyu Soch Raha Hoon Matlab?

Nb: Pyaar Hogaya Kya?

Nh: Haan…Shayad..

Nb: Par Wo To Mere Yaar Ki Dost Hain..

Nh: Haan..(Nervously)

Nb: Chod De Uska Khayal…

Nh: Bt I Love Her..

(Someone Came & Kept Hands On His Shoulder And He Got Scared.)

Nik: Ohh…Purvi..

Purvi: Kya Hua? (Nik's Tells Her Everything.) Pyaar Ka Mamla Hain…Par Ab So Jao…

(Both Goes To Sleep.)

_**SO HOW WAS IT? KISKE PYAAR MEIN HAIN NIK ?JAAN NE KELIYE PADHTE RAHIYE "TERI MERI KAHAANI" BYE TILL THEN…**_


	13. JO TU MERA HUMDARD HAIN!

HEY GUYS I M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER...PRVIOUS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BT THIS IS ALSO SOMEWHAT SHORT SORRY FOR THAT...BT THIS CHAP IS INTRESTNG...FOR NIKHIL FANS...SO READ IT N REVIEW!

Chapter 13: Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hain…..

(The Next Morning Everyone Was Ready N Were In The Garden Just Leaving For The Mall. They Sat In The Bus And Left 4 The Half-An-Hour They Reached The Mall.)

Inside Mall:-

Kaddy: Offo!

Vivek: Kya Hua Kaddy?

Kaddy: Main Apna Purse Bus Mein Bhul Gayi! Main Leke Aati Hoon.

Vivek: Are Kaddy, Akele Mat Jao…(Tasha Was Pulling Him To The Shop.) Tashu…Nikhil Tum Jao Na Kaddy Ke Saath Pleeez!Wo Kya Hain Na Bus Kuch Zyada Hi Door Parked Hain

Nikhil: Thik Hain Vivek…

(Kaddy Left With Nik. While Walking, Nik Was Starring At Kaddy. There Was A Long Silence Between Them At Last Kaddy Broke The Silence.)

Kaddy: Nikhil Ji Thanx Mere Saath Aane Ke Liye

Nik: Is Mein Thnx Wali Kya Baat Hain. Jamaana Kuch Accha Nai Raha Ko Akela Bahar Nikalna Bhi Mushkil Hogaya Hain..Chahe Wo Cid Cop Kyu Na Ho..

(Kaddy Starred At Him For A Reached Near The Bus. She Took Her Purse N Again They Started Walking Towards The Mall.)

Nik: Kya Hua, Kadambari Ji?

Kaddy: Call Me Kaddy..Aur Aapse Kuch Puch Sakti Hoon?

Nik: Haan…

Kaddy: Aap Itne Sad Aur Nervous Lag Rahe Hain..Kya Baat Hain?Muzhe Apna Dost Samazhkar Bataiye…(Silently)

Nik: Main Bohot Akela Mehsoos Karta Apna Nai Hain Na..Maa Thi Par Wo Muzhe Chod Ke Chali Gayi…Humsha Ke Liye..Acp Sir Ne Muzhe Adopt Kiya Hain Par Saga Toh Saga Hota Hain Na…Kabhi Kabhi Dil Mein Dard Hota…Ek Annath Ka Thappa Toh Lag Hi Gaya Na Muzhpe..

Kaddy: Ek Baat Kahu "Jab Tak Hum Kisike Humdard Nahi Bante Na Tabtak Hum Dard Se Aur Dard Humse Juda Nai Hota"…(She Held His Hand.)Jab Tak Tumhari Maa Tumhare Saath Thi Wo Tumhara Dukh Samazh Sakti Thi…Aur Abhi Bhi Acp Sir & Unki Family Tumhare Saath Hain Na?

Nik: Haan Kaddy..Par Unhe To Abhi Bhaiiya Daya Bhaiiya Shruti Sabka Khyal Rakhna Padta Hain…Muzhe Aisa Koi Chahiye Jo Muzhe Bohot Pyaar Kare…Jaisa Tumne Kaha Koi Humdard..

Kaddy: Koi Baat Nai…Mil Jayega…Wo Uparwala Hain Na…Uspe Bharosa Rakhna…Bas..

(They Returned To The They Did Some Shopping N Had Their Lunch In A Restaurant And Returned To The Hotel. Nik And Kaddy Were Walking At Last. Suddenly Kaddy's Leg Slipped Because Of The Water On The Tiles N She Fell Down. Her Head Got Hurted And It Started Bleeding. Nik Quickly Bent Down To Help Her And He Made Her Stand. As Her Head Was Injured It Started Spinning. Nik Lifted Her In His Arms N Took Her In The Girls Room. Tasha Took Out A First Aid Box N Handed It To Nik Who Was Sitting Beside Kaddy. He Started Applying Ointment On Her Head Also Blowing Air So That She Could No Feel Pain. She Was Just Starring At Him. Becoz Of Pain She Held His Hand Tightly. He Stopped 4 A While Bt Again Continued. After Applying, He Looked At His Hand N She Too. She Felt Embrassed And Left His Hand. He Stood Up N Went To Vivasha.)

Vivek: Ab Kaisa Lag Raha Hain?

Kaddy: Better…

Tasha: Tum Aaram Karo..Hum Bahar Rukte Hain..Thodi Der Baad Ghar Chalenge…Ok?

(She Just Nodded In Yes. Vivasha N Nikhil Went Outside.)

Kaddy's Pov: Nikhil Ji Kitni Care Karte Hain Meri..Andar Se Bohot Dukhi Rehte Hain Par Hain Bade Pyaare..Unki Smile Kitni Cute Hain…Ufff!Yeh Main Kya Soch Rahi Hoon..(Beating Her Head With Her Hand Slightly.) Kahi Muzhe Unse Pyaar…Shayad Sachmein Muzhe Unse Pyaar Hogaya Hain…(Smiles With Her Cute Dimples.)

Nik's Pov: Kaddy Ne Aaj Jo Kuch Bhi Kaha Wo 100% Sach Kaha..Uski Baaton Se Lag Aisa Lagta Hain Jaise Usne Bhi Bohot Kuch Saha Hain…Bilkul Meri Tarah…Tabhi Toh Uski Baaton Mein Sachai Lag Rahi Thi…Uski Baaton Mein Wo Dard Hain Jismein Se Main Guzar Raha Hoon…Shayad Wo Bhi Kisi Dard Se Guzri Hain…Muzhe Lagta Hain Kaddy Hi Meri Sacchi "Humdard" Ban Sakti Hain…

(Bt Vivek Spoke N Brought Him Out Of His Thoughts.)

Vivek: Nik, Kaddy Ko Bulao Na..

Nik: (Entering Kaddy's Room) Kaddy…

Kaddy: Haan Nikhil Ji…

Nik: Plez Call Me Nikhil Or Nik…Vaise Vivek Tumhe Bula Raha Hain…

(She Came Out With Him.)

Vivek: Chale Kaddy?

(She Just Nodded N Started Walking With Vivasha. While Walking She Stopped, Looked At Nik N Smiled With Cute Dimples N Again Started Walking.)

* * *

><p>SO HOW WAS IT? KYA NIK AUR KADDY APNE PYAAR KA IZHAAR KARENGE? YEH TO AB NEXT CHAPTER MEIN HI PATA CHALEGA…MY NEXT CHAPTER- VIVASHA'S ENGAGEMENT…KYA KOI MUZHE BATAYEGA WHAT IS MEANT BY ASAP? BYE TILL THEN…<p> 


	14. VIVASHA'S ENGAGEMENT!

_**Chapter 14: Vivasha's Engagement!**_

(Everyone Got Up Early In The Morning. Acp Had Ordered That Everyone Will Get Ready After Reaching Tasha's House. At 7.00 Am Everyone Left From The Hotel For House. Within 1 Hour They Reached The House. Kaddy And Tasha's Mom Welcomed Them.)

Tasha Mom: (Joining Hands) Aiye Aiye Acp Sahab…Namaste!

Acp: (Joining Hands) Namaste! (Looking At The Decoration) Bohot Hi Accha Decoration Kiya Hain!

Tasha Mom: Yeh Toh Kaddy Ne Kiya Hain..

(Nik Looked At Kaddy Who Was Looking Stunning In A Black Anarkali With Silver Border, Matching Accessories And A White Rose Tied To Her Open Hairs.)

Abhi: Wah! Kya Decoration Kiya Hain Kaddy..

Kajal: Sagai Ki Toh Shaan Badha Di..

Kaddy: (Smiles) Thank You All…

Daya: Par Kaddy Tumhe Toh Ladke Waalon Ki Taraf Se Hona Chahiye Na?

Kaddy: Haan Par Tashu Bhi Meri Dost Hain Toh Maine Socha Sagai Mein Tashu Ki Tarafse Aur Shaadi Mein Vivek Ki Tarafse

Freddy: Bhai Ye Bohot Accha Hain…

Pankaj: Haan Dono Ko Bura Nai Lagega..

(All Laughed At This.)

Tasha Mom: Kaddy Sabko Flowers Deke Welcome Karo..Main Abhi Aayi..

(Kaddy Welcomed Everyone Giving Rose Flowers. After Taking Flowers All Moved Inside. Girls In Tasha's Room And Boys In Vivek's Room. At Last Nik Came. She Gave Him A Flower. Both Had An Eye Contact For A Minute . Kaddy Gazed Down And Tried To Go From There. Bt Nik Helde Her Handand Pulled Him Towards Her.)

Nik: Aaj Bohot Khubsoorat Lag Rahi Ho…(Smiles)

(She Blushes And Runs Away From There.)

In Tasha's Room:-

(All The Girls Were Ready Including Tasha. Tarika In Purple Coloured Saree N Accessories, Shreya In Orange Coloured Saree N Accessories, Purvi In Red+Green Coloured Saree N Accessories, Kajal In White+Golden Coloured Anarkali N Accessories, Ishita In Pink Coloured Anarkali N Accessories And Shruti In Sky Blue Coloured Anarkali N Accessories. At Last The Occasion Girl Tasha In Light Pink+Light Blue Lacha N Was Sitting Infront Of The Mirror With Her Gaze Down.)

Kajal: (Whistles) Aye Haye!Shringar Pe Kya Jaadu Chahda Hain..(Tasha Blushes.)

Ishita: Jara Palke Utha Ke Ayne Mein Khud Ko Dekhiye Toh Sahiye Tasha Bhabhi!

(She Looks Up In The Mirror And Blushes And Becomes Happy Thinking That She Is Gonna Be Of Vivek.)

In Vivek's Room:-

(All The Boys Were Ready. Vivek Too. All Were Wearing Sherwani Of Matching Colours Of Their Girls Sarees N Anarkalis. Vivek Was Wearing Blue Coloured Sherwani.)

Abhi: Kya Baat Hain Vivek! Handsome Lag Rahe Ho…

Daya: Bohot Jach Rahe Ho Aaj..

Vivek: Sir Niche Chale?

Sachin: Kyu Vivek Badi Jaldi Ho Rahi Hain..Huh? (Winks)

Vivek: Kya Sachin ..Aap Sab Ne Muzhe Chedne Ka Than Liya Hain…

Rajat: Humari Shaadi Mein Hume Chedne Ka Badla Samzho…

Vivek: Main To Sabko Chedunga…Unki Shaadi Mein..

(All Laughed. Suddenly Door Banged. Sachin Opened It)

Sachin: Kajal, Kya Hua?

Kajal: (Entering) Vivek Ko Niche Bulaya Hain..(To Vivek) Wah! Bade Handsome Lag Rahe Hain Bahijaan! Kisiki Nazar Na Lge!

(She Took Some Kajal Off Her Eyes And Applied It Behind His Neck.)

Kajal: Haye Daiyya! (All Got Confused)

Sachin: Kya Hua?

Kajal: Tasha Ka Gajra Rehgaya..Aap Sab Jaiye..

(She Left Hurridly. Sachin Kept Looking At Her. He Was Always Mad At Her 'Haye Daiyya' Expressions. All Boys Brought Vivek Down. He Sat On The Sofa Near The Boys Were Lost In Their Girl's Beauty. Acp Spoke And Broke Them.)

Acp: Chalo Rings Pehnao..

(Kaddy Gave Tasha The Ring And Tasha Wore It In Vivek's Finger. Then Nikhil Gave Ring To Vivek And Vivek Wore It In Tasha's Finger. All Clapped. The Two Ring-Givers Stared At Each And Smiled.)

Acp: Chalo Ring Ceremony Toh Ho Gayi…Kavin Photos Khiche Ya Nai?

Kavin: Yes Sir..

(The Music Starts And Vivasha Dance.) Song: "Meri Ada Bhi" From "Ready" Movie

_**(Picche Picche Aunda Meri Chal Ve Naa Aayi**_

_**Picche Picche Aunda Meri Chal Ve Naa Aayi**_

_**Cheerey Waaleya Vekhda Aayi Ve Mera Laung Gawacha**_

_**Nigah Maarda Aayi Ve Mera Laung Gawacha)**_

_**Ishq Ne Mere Yeh Kaisa Kaam Kar Diya**_

_**Mera Aashiqon Mein Uncha Naam Kar Diya**_

_**O.! Ishq Ne Mere Yeh Kaisa Kaam Kar Diya**_

_**Mera Aashiqon Mein Uncha Naam Kar Diya**_

_**Lut Gaya Woh Jisko Bhi Hans Ke Salaam Kar Diya**_

_**Dekho Meri Ada Bhi Aaj Kya Kar Gayi**_

_**Dekho, Meri Ada Bhi Aaj Kya Kar Gayi**_

_**Yahan Jitne Bhi Dil Hain, Tabah Kar Gayi**_

_**Meri Adaa Bhi Aaj Kya Kar Gayi**_

_**(Picche Picche Aunda Meri Chal Ve Na Aayi**_

_**Picche Picche Aunda Meri Chal Ve Na Aayi**_

_**Cheerey Waaleya Vekhda Aayi Ve Mera Laung Gawacha**_

_**Nigah Maarda Aayi Ve Mera Laung Gawacha)**_

_**Pachhtaaye Ankhiyon Ko Tujhse Jod Ke**_

_**Akh Mili Chala Chhod Ke**_

_**Iss Dil Ne Dhokha De Diya**_

_**Arrey Haan, Har Pal Apne Hi Intezar Ka**_

_**Bhole Bhaale Tune Mere Ko Pyaar Ka**_

_**Rog Yeh Anokha De Diya**_

_**O.! Husn Se Yahan Karoon Main Chhedkhaniya**_

_**Lagti Hai Sitam Kyun Meri Meharbaniyaan**_

_**Har Zubaan Par Ab Tak Abhi Yehi Hain Kahaniyan**_

_**Dekho Meri Ada Bhi Kar Gayi**_

_**Dekho, Meri Ada Bhi Aaj Kya Kar Gayi**_

_**Yahan Jitne Bhi, Tabah Kar Gayi**_

_**Meri Adaa Bhi Aaj Kya Kar Gayi**_

_**Tere Peechay Peechay Mera Sabar Kho Gaya**_

_**Jaane Kab Kaise Tera Asar Ho Gaya**_

_**Tere Sau Sau Jadoo Chal Gaye**_

_**Arrey Haan, Tu Hi Jaane Kaise Main Toh Teri Ho Gayi**_

_**Tere Raston Mein Meri Neendh Kho Gayi**_

_**Tere Baatein Mujhko Chhal Gaye**_

_**(Picche Picche Aunda Meri Chal Ve Na Aayi**_

_**Picche Picche Aunda Meri Chal Ve Na Aayi**_

_**Cheerey Waaleya Vekhda Aayi Ve Mera Laung Gawacha**_

_**Nigah Maarda Aayi Ve Mera Laung Gawacha)**_

* * *

><p>SO HOWS IT? NEXT CHAPTER JALDI NAI KARUNGI COZ I NEED MORE REVIEWS... BYEEEEEEEEEE<p> 


	15. BANOGE MERE HUMDARD?

_**Chapter 15: Banoge Mere Humdard?**_

**(Vivek-Tasha's Parents, Acp And Salunkhe Were Sitting In The Garden Discussing About The Marriage.)**

**(Vm: Vivek Mother, Vf-Vivek Father, Tm-Tasha Mother, Tf-Tasha Father, Dr-Salunkhe.)**

**Vf: Chalo Sagai To Hogayi Ab Shaadi Baaki Hain..**

**Tf: Haan..Taiyyaryon Ke Liye Taiyyar Ho Jaiye..**

**Vm: Ji Hum To Taiyyar Hi Hain Samdhiji…**

**Acp: Vaise Shaadi Ka Muhurat Kab Ka Hain?**

**Vf: 3 Mahine Baad Ka…**

**Vm: Muhurat Bada Subh Hain Acp Sahab…Kajal Betiya Ki Bhi Shaadi Karva Dete Hain…**

**Acp: Main Bhi Vahi Soch Raha Tha…Par Main Sabki Shaadi Saath Hi Karvana Chahta Hoon…Bas Nikhil Ke Liye Ek Acchisi Ladki Dhoondhni Hain…**

**(While Kaddy Came N Gave Tea Cups To All.)**

**Acp: Thnk U Beta…Accha Kaddy Tumhare Ghar Mein Kaun Kaun Hain?**

**Kaddy: Sir Meri Koi Family Nai Hain…(She Went Away Crying.)**

**Acp: Iske Family Ke Saath Kya Hua Hain?**

**Vf: Baat Yeh Hain Ki Kaddy Jab 15 Saal Ki Thi Tab Usne Apna Ghar Chod Diya…**

**Dr: Kyun?**

**Vm: Uske Maata Pita Ne Kabhi Use Pyaar Hi Nai Kiya…Use Ek Bhai Bhi Tha…Usse Chota…Use Pyaar Kiya Laad Kiya…Par Kaddy Ko Kabhi Nai…Bachpan Mein Hi Kaddy Ne Who Sab Saha Jisse Ek Bacche Ka Dil Kamjoor Hota Hain…**

**Vf: 15 Saal Ki Hui Tab Tak Usne Maar-Pit, Gaaliya Dena Sab She Liya…Phir Nai Kar Payi…Isliye Usne Ghar Chod Diya Aur Vivek Use Humare Ghar Le Aaya. Tabse Aaj Tak Wo Humare Hi Ghar Rahi Hain. Hum Hi Uske Maata-Pita Hain. Humare Yaha Hi Wo Pali Badhi Hain…**

**Dr: Kya Wajah Thi Use Maarne Pitne Ki?**

**Vm: Kaddy Ek Ladki Thi Aur Unhe Ladki Nai Chahiye Thi…**

**Acp: Kyu?**

**Vf: Wo Log Purane Khayalat Wale The…Unka Maanna Tha Ki Ladkiyon Ko Ghar Ke Kaam Karne Chahiye Education Nahi…Par Aaj Kal Ladke Well-Educated Ladkiya Hi Pasand Karte Hain To Isliye Unhone Use Acche School Mein Dala…Phir Jab Wo 14 Saal Ki Thi Tab Uska School Jana Band Kar Diya…Wo Seh Nahi Payi To Ghar Chod Diya…**

**Acp: Kitna Kamal Hain Na. Itna Sab Kuch Hua Phir Bhi Kaddy Ek Bohot Hi Pyaari Aur Sanskari Bacchi Hain. Agar Us Waqt Wo Himmat Nai Karti Toh Pata Nai Aaj Bechari Kaha Hoti…Aisi Hi Ladki Chahiye Thi Muzhe Nikhil Ke Liye…Wo Bhi Aise Hi Sadme Se Guzra Hain…**

**Vm: Matlab?**

**Acp: Nikhil Ke Pita Ne Hi Uske Maa Ki Jaan Le Li 2 Mahine Pehle…Bechara Anath Hogaya…Par Bohot Sambhala Usne Apne Aap Ko…Main Ne Use Phir Adopt Kar Liya…Muzhe Lagta Hain Ki Kaddy Aur Nikhil Ek Dusre Ko Samazh Sakte Hain Aur Apni Family Complete Kar Sakte Hain…**

**Vf: Sahi Kaha Aapne…Nikhil Ek Bohot Hi Accha Ladka Hain Aur Ek Bahadur Cid Cop Bhi…**

**(Kajal Came There To Collect Cups.)**

**Vm: Kajal Beta, Nik Aur Kaddy Ko Bulana Toh…**

**Kajal: Ji Mummy Ji…(She Leaves And Tells Vm's Msg To Nik N Kaddy. They Came.)**

**Kaddy: Mummy Aapne Muzhe Bulaya?**

**Vm: Haan Beta…Humne Tumhare Shaadi Ke Liye Ladka Dhoonda Hain..**

**Kaddy: (Shocked) Kya?**

**Vf: Haan Beta…Tumhe Shaadi Nai Karni?**

**Kaddy: Nai Main Taiyyar Hoon Par Ladka Kaun Hain?**

**Acp: Nikhil…**

**(Nik And Kaddy Both Were Surprised.)**

**Acp: Kaddy Beta, Main Tumhare Bare Mein Jaan Chuka Hoon. Tumhare Saath Jo Kuch Bhi Hua Bohot Bura Hua…Aur Nikhil Bhi In Sab Mein Se Jaa Chuka Hain…Agar Tum Jaana Chahti Ho To …**

**Kaddy: Ji Usne Muzhe Bataya Tha…**

**Vm: Kaddy, Nikhil Ek Bohot Accha Ladka Hain Aur Cid Cop Bhi Hain…Aisa Ladka Tumhe Dhoondke Bhi Nai Milega**

**Kaddy: Muzhe Nikhil Se Baat Karni Hain…**

**Vm: Thik Hain…Tum Dono Baat Karke Batao…**

**(Kaddy Went To Terrace And Nik Silently Followed Her.)**

**Kaddy: Nikhil, Tumhara Kya Kehna Hain?**

**Nik: Kaddy, Muzhe Lagta Hain Ye Log Sach Keh Rahe Hain…Humara Dard Humare Siva Aur Koi Acchese Samazh Nai Sakta…Tumne Hi Toh Kaha Tha Na**

"**Jab Tak Hum Kisi Ke Humdard Nai Bante Tab Tak Hum Dard Se Aur Dard Hume Juda Nai Hota"**

**Kaddy: (With Tears In Her Eyes) Kya Tum Banoge Mere Humdard?**

**Nik: (With Tears In His Eyes) Humesha Ke Liye…**

**(Both's Eyes Became Wet. They Hugged Each Other And Cried A Lot. After Some Time They Seperated From Hug.)**

**Nik: Chalo Ye Khuskhabar Sabko Bata Te Hain…**

**(Both Wiped Each Others Tears N Went Down.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOW WAS IT? EMOTIONAL NA? IN MY NEXT CHAP SHAADI KI BAAT PAKKI HONE WALI HAIN…<strong>_

_**BT FOR THAT U MUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY NEXT CHAP…**_

_**MY 1 READER TOLD ME TELL U SOMETHING…**_

_**Hey guys...i want to say something important to u n all ff member... CID Ko pure 18years hua hai...to whatsapp pe media ne ek report di cid fans k liye ...ek whatsapp grup admin huaa he " CID FANS" media ne 100 participate ka target diya he or abhi bahut kam particiate hua hai...so plz agar aap uska hissa banna chahte hai to plz apna whatsapp no. De...plz ye cid k liye cheleng he so plz plz cooprate ...its big reqst….**_


End file.
